The Trip
by KitsuneDreams
Summary: This is my first try at a Yaoi fic! No flames, PLEASE! I really wanna hear what you say 'bout it so review. Oh! Kurama and Hiei have a friend who like's Kurama and Hiei's trying to find a friend when they go to the Makai in secret! R&R!
1. Escape

Well, I've started another one! *smile*  
  
Hiei: Would you just stop!  
  
Me: Iie. And I didn't think you were talking to me?  
  
Hiei: *Oops!* Hn. I just comented.  
  
Me: Not right there.  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Me: Well, you read, I'll type, and I'll stop messing with Hiei. Besides, I can do that whenever!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own. *sniff* I'm poor, suing will do you no good. Well, actually, I do have *digs into pocket* 4 pennies, a paper clip, an old gum wrapper, and some pocky crums!  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
"...." Talking  
  
*....* Discription/action  
  
Escape  
  
It was a nice summer day as Yusuke walked down the street in his usual green school outfit. He appeared to be ditching. Again. 'Damnit Keiko! Always pissing me off and lecturing me on what I should be doing!' yusuke looked up just in time to see and certain little fire demond land. { Hiei: LITTLE!!? Me: Yes, Hiei, little, now shut up and let me finish writing!} "Oi! Hiei!" The mentiond fire youkai turned. "Hiei, what are you doing down here? I didn't know you came into town?" "Hn. I'm here to meet a friend." "Aah! Okay, can I walk with you?" "Hn. If you wish." The two walked off, yusuke jabbering questions into Hiei's ears.  
  
The two came to a halt at a big movie theater; Kurama was out front. "Yusuke? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" "Kurama, you should be, too." "No, I've got the day off. Are you going in, too?" "No, I just wanted someone to talk to. Well, you two enjoy your movie!" "Don't worry, Yusuke, we will!" "Ja!" Kurama waved at the leaving teenager and turned to join Hiei inside. {Hiei: When did I go inside? Me: When I put you in there. Now let me type!}  
  
Kurama and Hiei walked past the guy at the ticket booth (yes, it was inside. .Because I said it was!!!) Kurama and Hiei walked past the snack bar, and out the back door of the theater. After they were clear of the theater, they picked up a run. "Hiei, Why did you drag Yusuke with you?" "I didn't. He must've been around when I landed." "Go figure." With that, the two ran into the forest.  
  
The two came to a stop in a clearing in front of a giant cave. The two looked around, looking for something. {Hiei: Duh. Me: HIEI!} A new ki hit them and they turned around, ready for anything. Out of the brush walked the appearant ki's master. A human-like cat walked from the brush. It's golden eyes glowing with hunger. It's hair was long and tied back with a leather strap. It wore a plain green loincloth and it had a tan complection. "You're late." It stated, turning to face Kurama. "Hai, we're sorry. We gained an unwelcome guest on the way." {Hiei: *falls down laughing* Me: Well, It's true! Sorry yusuke. Hiei: *still laughing on the ground*} "Hn. It's not my fault." The other demond laughed. "Hiei, you haven't changed one bit." "Whatever you say, Korean. Whatever you say." Hiei walked past the other and into the bushes behjind. "I was right. And how are you, Kurama?" "Very well, Korean. And you?" "Same here. Come on. If Koenma catches me, I'm dead." "Heh, I know that feeling." Kurama and Korean walked into the brush Hiei had disappeared into. {Me: Kurama and Korean. It's kinda catchy! Hiei: Only you would think that.}  
  
******************************** Well? How was it? PLEASE R&R!!!! SANK YOU!!!! 


	2. Korean on the Hunt

Well, since I've nothing left to do, I'll update some of my fics!  
  
Hiei: How about all of them.  
  
Me: that works, too! Say, Hiei, what do you think of this one so far?  
  
Hiei: *stun* I-I don't know! I-I-I'm just here to tell you what to write about!  
  
Me: Come on, Hiei! Well, if you aren't going to answer, I'll have to go ask Yami.  
  
Hiei: O_O No, that's okay, They're. um.. *blush* I-I-I like them...  
  
Me: *gasp* REALLY!?  
  
Hiei: *blushed nod*  
  
Me: YAY!!! THANKYOU HIEI!!!!  
  
Hiei: *blushed; clears throat* I think you should start the fic..  
  
Me: Okay! *smile* Onto Chapter two!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, YET. I will, though, someday, maybe.  
  
By the way! I want ta thank Darkness for reviewing this story. No one has and I forgot about it. Thanx to all you mean people. Ningens... *sigh* Oh! And I'm sorry about my musing. It was my brother's idea, not mine. I just thought it was kinda cute. And if people don't start reviewing and telling me to get my fat ass up and think of another chapter, than I'LL start throwing flames. At least Darkness was nice..  
  
One more thing, I've only seen the TV show up to episode 50. I haven't read any of the manga yet, either. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I love the show to pieces, but don't know as much about it as I wish. I've placed this fic after they competed in the tournament that Toguro was in. I do, however, know a bit about what happens after the said tournament. It's amazing what you can find on the Internet, ne? Onto the story!  
  
We're Back!  
  
Kurama and Korean came out of a bush, appearing to be the same one they went into. Kurama looked around. "*sigh* It hasn't changed much at all." "Of course no, Kurama, but you have." With that, Korean gently picked up a bit of Kurama's luscious hair and smelled it. (And Kat goes wild! gomen.) Kurama, of course, noticed the sudden change in activity and began to sweat. This had obviously never happened in the past. Kurama walked forward a bit, out of Koreans grasp. "Well, we'd best find Hiei, ne?" "Yes, quite right. Now where did that thing go?" Kurama and Korean set off, looking for their lost friend. Little did they know, Hiei wasn't around at all. He was many miles away, in fact.  
  
Hiei landed swiftly in the front of a huge palace-like house. "Hmm, I wonder if she's in?" With that, Hiei walked up to the door. A huge axe of tremendous weight came down in front of Hiei as soon as he stepped anywhere near the door. He gave off a soft chuckle. "I guess she is. Anien, let me pass!" The huge doors in front of Hiei opened with a great deal of noise. A tall man with a number of tattoos walked out. "Ah, Hiei. What brings you to the Makai? I'd swear you'd had left?" "I did, and now I'm back for a while. Is Niaccoo in?" The man shook his head. "No, she went out with some of her friends a while ago. I think they were going out to get some food." Hiei gave off a depressed sigh. "Damnit, well, I guess I'm off to look for her. See you around,Anien!" Hiei disappeared in a heartbeat, leaving the "door man" in awe.  
  
Kurama walked out from another shrub. "Hmm, he must have left off on his own." "Well," Began Korean as he walked up behind Kurama, startling him. "He knows his way around, so you don't have to worry. I guess that just leaves you and me." Korean walked up next to Kurama and dug his nose into Kurama's hair. Kurama tried to jump away, but found that his arm was in his friends' grasp. Kurama began to panic. Why was his friend acting like this? Before Kurama could think on it, he found that his friend was in the wrong territory. Kurama pushed away, startling Korean, and ran to the opposite side. "What the hell is this about!?" Korean looked at Kurama, his eyes sly and wanting. "I've always wondered what you tasted like. I missed my chance in the past, and I'm not going to lose it now." Korean disappeared and reappeared at Kurama's side. "Come now, Kurama. It won't hurt to bad." Korean went to grab Kurama, when the kitsune moved away. When Korean looked up, he found himself face to face with Kurama's rose whip. Before Korean had the chance to say anything, Kurama was off; his plants giving way to their former master. Korean just watched him go. 'Run away, Kurama, It won't help. I'll hunt you down and take what I want. That's a promise.'  
  
Hiei jumped from one tree to another, looking every which way. All of a sudden, the branch he had planned to land on moved and Hiei landed on the ground with less grace than usual. 'What the-' Hiei was ripped from his thoughts as someone ran into him from behind. Hiei propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed his head, which he had just hit on a large rock. "Watch were the fuck you're going!" Hiei heard a groan at his feet. He looked over where his feet were and saw a red blob. It wasn't just a red blob, however, it was attached to a relatively slim body. "Kurama? What are you doing?" Kurama looked up at Hiei through his red locks, an exasperated look on his face. 'He's been scared. He's been scared real good.' Hiei sat up completely. "Kurama, what's wrong?" A tear streamed down one of his cheeks. "Something's gotten into Korean." Hiei got to his feet and dusted himself off. He held a hand out to Kurama. "You can explain later, right know, you can help me find someone." Kurama accepted Hiei's hand and got to his feet. "Who are you looking for?" "A very old friend of mine. I doubt you know her." "Perhaps I've heard of her." "Her name's Niaccoo Trestendau, but everyone else calls her Nia." "What do you call her?" "Shift." Kurama froze. "What is it? Do you know her?" "Know her?! Hiei, that's my sister!" Hiei looked at Kurama as if he were insane. "Kurama, you don't have a sister." Kurama shook his head. "Perhaps not in this life, but when I was Youko, you'd bet your life I did." Hiei walked away from the red head and than turned to meet his eyes. "She did mention something like that once upon a time. She said she hated you for leaving her, but if she saw you again. She might forgive you. She was always like that. So, you'll help me to find her?" Kurama nodded immediately. "If I can help to find a loved one AND get away from Korean, I'm all for it." With that, the two set off. 


End file.
